


Admitting Affection

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Blushing, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, It took Gunther by surprise at least, Knights - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Sparring, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Gunther starts feeling some type of way when it comes to Jane. It takes the words of wise old Sir Theodore and nearly a year before he finally admits his affection.





	Admitting Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more fanfiction, so this is my contribution to this tiny fandom.  
> Be warned Gunther drops a 'damn' but other than that, this is basically rated E for Everyone.

The sound of practice swords clashing instead of dummies jingling was a welcomed one.

A sound that usually meant Jane and Gunther were sparring, and that meant everything was right within the castle walls.

"Keep training so hard like that and you'll both end up passed out in the dirt," Jester joked as he walked toward the two.

"They've been beating the skin off of each other for a few hours at least." Smithy said as he emerged from his forge, wiping sweat from his brow.

The wooden swords cracked together a few more times before someone's sword got knocked out of their hand.

At the same time, the other sword collapsed onto the ground, slipping out of its owner's hand.

"Now since you're done beating Gunther up, you should go find your mother, she sent me to find you, but that was a while ago," Jester told Jane.

She panted as she collected her sword from the ground, "I'll go find her before I freshen up." She said as she walked away.

"Oh bless, I thought that would never end!" Gunther exclaimed as he collapsed onto the ground with a thud where he then proceeded to groan in pain.

"Ow, I think my bruises are bruised." He said.

"I thought you were holding your own very well." Smithy assured him.

"Clearly you've never sparred with her."

"And nor would I want to," Jester admitted, gaining a small laugh from both Smithy and Gunther.

"She's got fire in her veins, I swear it." Gunther finally said.

"That she does." Smithy agreed.

Jester looked at them both hesitantly then nodded his agreement with the jingling of his hat.

•••

Later that night Gunther was getting ready for bed when he started to let his mind wander.

His thoughts soon wandered to Jane, and if someone were to court her.

"Of course there's Jester, but that seems so very-" he paused while looking for the right words to say "One-sided." He mused to himself.

He openly wondered about how a man would go about courting her.

"Truly only a fool would even think about courting her." He scoffed.

Then he thought about his statement as he blew out the candle beside his bed.

"Oh bless." He groaned, "It appears that I'm just as big a fool as Jester is, and that's his occupation." He smacked his forehead with his hand.

Come morning his thoughts still made their way to Jane, "Damn Pepper and that rumor." He growled.

"That rumor is probably what's making me think like this." He paused as he slid on his bottoms, "I hope." He added quietly as he fastened his pants.

•••

The next few weeks went on the same as always, except now Gunther found himself occasionally glancing up to the sky when he knew Jane was on patrol with Dragon, always glancing up, waiting for her return.

"That rumor turned me into a complete simpleton." He muttered as he hurried inside to get away from the open sky in order to cease his constant worry.

•••

Apparently, Smithy had noticed the change in Gunther because one day while Jane was on patrol he approached the knight just as he glanced up to the sky.

"Something, in particular, you're looking to the sky to find?" He asked, startling Gunther.

"What?" He asked with a crack in his voice, "I mean no, of course not, just a beautiful day." He said after he cleared his throat, "Admiring the sky." He added.

"Yes, admiring the sky." Smithy repeated, "Didn't know you called her the sky." Smithy said smugly as he turned away toward his forge.

"Wait, what?" Gunther nearly shrieked.

"You heard what I said." He laughed as he continued to walk away, leaving the young knight with his mouth hanging open.

Gunther quickly stomped off muttering angrily.

"I blame Pepper's rumor for starting all of this foolishness." He shouted toward the forge as he continued to briskly walk away.

"What foolishness?" Jester asked, seemingly appearing out of thin air and causing Gunther to shriek out a horribly feminine scream before falling back on his hindquarters into the dirt.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Gunther scolded.

"How can I sneak with bells on my head?" Jester laughed, "You just had your mind elsewhere." He pointed out as he held out a hand to help Gunther to his feet.

"I did not!" Gunther started "Not really." He added.

Jester laughed a bit as Gunther brushed the dirt off of himself, "Whatever you say, oh so humble knight." He joked before he walked away.

•••

Even Dragon had noticed Gunther's newfound hobby and had taken to teasing Jane about her fellow knight.

Granted the teasing seemed to be going right over her head considering she hadn't scolded him for insinuating Gunther liked her.

"There's that worrisome knight of yours awaiting our safe arrival." Dragon said as he circled the castle one last time before landing.

"It does look like he's waiting on us doesn't it?"

Dragon scoffed, "Yea, waiting on us." his words practically dripped sarcasm, even if Jane didn't realize it.

•••

"I don't know what to do." Gunther sighed to himself as he paced across the room for the second hour in a row.

"I say you quit pacing like that before you wear a hole in your boots, or even worse, you wear one in the floor." The voice caught Gunther by surprise and caused him to trip over his own feet.

There in the doorway stood Sir Theodore as he unfolded a letter.

"What has you so concerned and jumpy anyway, Squire?" He asked.

"What?" Gunther squeaked, "Me? Jumpy?" He added after he cleared his throat, "Never." The speedy objection was something Sir Theodore saw right through.

Given the look that he gave the young knight, he already knew what had him so lost in thought.

"I might be old, Squire, but I am far from blind."

Gunther sputtered an attempt at a reply before finally producing one.

"Young love will often make one trip over their words and feet, but your case I believe might be an extreme one."

The squire opened his mouth to reply but then decided against it.

Sir Theodore looked up from the letter he apparently had just read and saw the young knight's expression was one of confusion.

"That feeling is affection, Gunther." Sir Theodore folded his letter and placed it into the pouch on his hip.

"It feels like a foreign concept because you've never experienced anything quite like it before," he explained, seemingly reading Gunther's thoughts.

"I- how do you know?" 

A chuckle escaped the old knight, "I have seen that look on many a men's faces and I myself have even experienced the exact same." he turned his attention fully to Gunther, "Take it from someone who has lost love, tell the girl how you feel before you lose the chance."

His words struck Gunther speechless, "But it's Jane, she is a-" he started to speak but Sir Theodore interrupted him.

"She is a fine young squire just as you are, one that matches your wit, puts you in your place when you're acting a fool and already has you worrying for her safety with her every patrol, seems to me like you should've told her long ago."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have a letter which needs replying," he said.

•••

Gunther found himself laying in his bed that night tossing and turning due to the revelation Sir Theodore gave him.

A foolish notion that he was in love, with Jane of all people, but the way he explained it fit perfectly with what Gunther was feeling.

Maybe the old man did know what he was talking about after all.

Either way, it could probably wait until morning.

He rolled over to his side once again in yet another failed attempt to fall asleep.

•••

Nearly a year passed before Gunther finally took Sir Theodore's advice and admitted to his growing affection.

The conversation had Jane blushing to the tips of her ears.

He told her how he watched the sky waiting for her every day she left on patrol and how he longed to be around her when she was near.

When he told her that he had even lost sleep thinking about her she had burst out laughing so hard she started snorting.

"You're actually serious?" she finally asked after her fit of laughter passed, he just nodded his affirmations.

"It appears I owe Dragon an apology then."

"What do you owe him an apology for?"

"I scolded him when he said you probably lay awake at night fawning over me," she admitted.

Now it was his turn to blush to the very tips of his ears.

"Does that mean we're okay?"

"Of course we're okay, Gunther." she elbowed him playfully, "But with this new revelation I suggest you properly ask me to the ball next week." she kissed his cheek before abruptly turning to walk away, leaving him standing there with a shocked expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr if you want to occasionally witness the ravings of a mad woman.  
> [Vanilla's Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
